This disclosure relates to medical devices, and particularly to a system and method for providing tissue protection that provides gentle, sterile, and non-aggravating contact with tissue.
In many respects, surgical (and some medical) procedures are very delicate processes. Much care and attention must be maintained not just with the procedure itself but also with the environmental conditions. Any invasive procedure runs the risk of potential contamination, infection, and inflammation as well as the occasional unforeseen complication to the patient. In modern medicine, many guidelines have been developed to minimize such dangers, such as protective apparel, specialized bandages and other surgical equipment, meticulous monitoring of tools and equipment used during surgery, and scrubbing or cleansing procedures for the surgeon, support staff, instruments and the surgical area.
One aspect of surgery that is of much concern is the handling of tissue during surgical and other medical procedures. Most conventional surgical procedures utilize surgical drapes around the incision site, providing a sterile barrier to prevent or reduce contamination. Special shapes of cotton/telfa, called paddies or cottonoids are used during surgery to facilitate dissection of normal tissue from abnormal such as a tumor removal or in order to remove the offending process or to lessen its size. In addition, we use similar techniques to dissect deeper into a normal area bringing us to an area of interest or pathology. Other examples may include objects placed on the surface of underlying tissue for protection. There are also processes in place for draping. Sometimes sponge-like materials are used for wicking fluids. These implements, while sterile, can cause trauma and irritation to the underlying tissue in and around the incision site, especially while dissecting delicate tissue during various surgeries including brain surgery. In some instances, there have been cases of cotton residue left in the surgical site, which is a potential hazardous complication for patient recovery. The residue can result in focal inflammation and/or infection. This may result in reoperation with possible significant morbidity and even mortality.
Besides the above implements, surgeons routinely use specialized tools, such as retractors, during the surgical procedure as a means of gaining access to critical anatomical sites and to keep surrounding tissue away from the target area. Retractor designs range from simple to complex, and retractors are typically constructed from surgical grade materials. Any contact of the retractors against exposed tissue, usually prolonged in most procedures where surrounding tissue must be isolated, can abrade or irritate the underlying tissue, causing potential inflammation leading to contamination and/or infection. Due to the complex biology of individuals, some patients and some tissues are more sensitive and susceptible to these types of complications.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of medicine to provide some means of minimizing these types of complications. Thus, a protective tissue cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired for internal and external use.